


陌上花开

by theblindspot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindspot/pseuds/theblindspot
Summary: 姬金鱼草花语：请察觉我的爱意P.S. 网上关于花语的资料有太多来源，根据不同国家也有不同的意思，这里仅供参考。
Relationships: 文俊辉/徐明浩
Kudos: 4





	陌上花开

徐明浩呆立在落地窗旁边，透过窗帘飘起的间隙看外面白茫茫的积雪。文俊辉在他身边站了一会儿，又拿手往他眼前晃，见他没有反应便一把拉开窗帘，大束的阳光就这样肆意地洒落在室内的地板上。

冬天的阳光不灼人，攀上徐明浩的脸颊时也是轻柔的。文俊辉像是根本不受气温影响，直接把手掌附在冰凉的玻璃窗，在平滑的镜面上留下一个印记。

“要出去吗？”他问，语气里有不易察觉的欣喜。

徐明浩只应道：“冷。”

“很美吧？”文俊辉提起另一个话题，视线却始终没有离开外面的景色：“这里的雪景很美，尤其在山顶俯瞰下来的风景，特别壮观！但是我更喜欢夏天的时候，这里会开满一大片姬金鱼草，那真的很好看，能够一起看的话就更好了。”

徐明浩紧紧环抱着手臂，视线再回到窗外落满白雪的枝桠，“先穿上大衣，然后一起出去吧。”

直到文俊辉回了一声“好”，他才敢转过头，看着那个人影蹦蹦跳跳地离开。

即使微弱的晨光已经为行人驱散一些冷意，但是在冬天的大街上闲逛显然不像电影般那样浪漫。文俊辉拉紧大衣，却还是阻挡不了冷风灌进袖口里，冻得他缩起脖子，后悔刚才因为舍不得而没有披上被他珍藏在礼物盒里的那件围巾。

徐明浩觉得他这副样子实在有趣，忍不住调侃他：“不是你说要出来的吗？”

“我没事啊，一点都不冷！”他马上直起身子，然而却忍不住牙齿打颤，惹得徐明浩笑得越来越开心。文俊辉撇嘴，背对他弯下腰不知道从地上捡些什么。徐明浩好奇地走上前看一眼，文俊辉却突然转身，往他身上丢了一团雪。

细雪砸在裤腿的力道不轻不痒，理应没有任何感觉，徐明浩却被这毫无防备的动作吓得愣在原地。耳边响彻着文俊辉越加放肆的笑声，他这才回过神来，随手抓了一把雪砸在文俊辉身上。

文俊辉大概是没有预料到他的反击，一下重心不稳，直接跌坐在雪地上。这下又轮到徐明浩在旁边笑得直不起腰。最后文俊辉捏了一个雪球追在徐明浩身后跑，两个人一起跌入雪堆，满身狼狈，可是却露出了这段时间内最开怀的笑容。

如果文俊辉知道此时尽兴的后果，是他一回到家就开始手脚发冷，不停地打喷嚏的话，也许他就会稍微克制一些。当然，这不过是他的个人猜测。徐明浩预料之外没有责怪他贪玩，语气里都是满满的担心：“你去睡一会儿吧，晚餐我来搞定。”

“不行，说好我今天是主厨！”文俊辉的脸颊和鼻头因为感冒的关系泛起一片红，稍微皱起眉头就像在示弱撒娇，徐明浩根本拗不过他，最后只松口让文俊辉负责煮汤，其他的工作则是他自己揽了下来。

直到后来，徐明浩才理解对方那么执着的原因。文俊辉盛了一碗汤端到徐明浩面前，洋洋自得地显示自己的成果： “这是特意为你煮的。”

徐明浩默默低头喝着汤，故意无视对方紧张的眼神，不说感想，也不把心情表现在脸上。

“怎么了？我昨天才上网学的方法，应该不会错的。还是我没调好味？”文俊辉着急地喝了一口汤，砸吧着嘴尝着咸淡，表情有些狐疑：“我觉得还好啊。还是不合你口味？”

徐明浩不忍心再抓弄他，称赞道：“好喝，味道刚刚好。”

文俊辉悬着的心才落下来。他重复用汤勺搅拌着热汤，陷入了沉思，等到徐明浩把汤都喝完了他才开口：“以后一定会煮得更好吃。……到时候再让你尝尝。”

然而他等了很久却始终等不到一个回答。

明明只是小睡了一会儿，刚才还病恹恹的人就变得精神充沛，忙前忙后帮徐明浩整理行李。徐明浩深怕文俊辉勉强自己，一直问他：“你真的不用再休息一下吗？”

“不用，我没事。”文俊辉帮他叠完衣服后，就坐在床上看着他，“不想浪费时间，想跟你再待多一会儿。”

徐明浩比起感动，倒不如说是受宠若惊。他稍微回想，就会发现最近文俊辉变得越发主动，说出的话也不像平时那样瞻前顾后，甚至有时候会直接得让他也不知所措。他不擅长去应付这些示好，想回应却担心说错话，于是大多数时间他总是沉默。接受的好意越多，越觉得心虚，也想为对方做些什么来回报。

“俊辉。”徐明浩做出他觉得有史以来最逾越的事情，上前拥抱文俊辉，“真的谢谢你。这段时间跟你在一起真的很开心。”

文俊辉环着他的肩膀，呢喃道：“那就留下来啊。”

隔天的天气不像前一天那般晴朗，不知道是否感应到两人的心情，到处弥漫着浓雾，天空一片灰蒙蒙，沉重得几乎快要崩塌。徐明浩拉着行李走了一段路，文俊辉就背着手缓步跟在他身后。徐明浩一停下，他也跟着停下脚步。

“你想跟到哪里啊？”徐明浩伪装不耐烦，语气却跟态度毫不相符，跟软糯的团子一样黏糊。文俊辉迈开步子走到他面前，才把藏在身后的东西递过去——是一朵小巧的淡紫色花朵，被压干然后制成精美的书签。

“挺好看的。”徐明浩露出这几天来最温柔的笑容，握着在眼前细细欣赏。

“这是我的心意。”文俊辉用着一贯柔和的语气说：“你要好好珍惜。”

徐明浩对他偶尔肉麻的说辞已经见怪不怪，平时还会回嘴吐槽一番，今天却是异常的沉默。

“我会好好珍惜的。”他把书签小心翼翼地夹在书页间，做出了很认真的宣言，可是文俊辉却摇头叹气，看似有些遗憾。

“那就希望你每次看书的时候都会想起我吧……这样也挺不错的。”

也许是说这句话的时候渗入太多感情和真心，所以话被说出口还不到一个小时就应验了。徐明浩原本坐在火车上读书打发时间，看到书里花田的照片，真的就如预言般想起了文俊辉。

他往前翻了几页，拿起了那张书签的时候，对面的女生立刻眼睛发亮，“是番红花啊。”

他尴尬地应了一声：“是啊。”

对方得到回应更加起劲，干脆跟他聊了起来：“我本来计划在今年的夏天来看花海，可是工作抽不出时间，只好延迟旅行的日子，想说可以看雪景也不错。我以为就这样错过了，没想到会有人把花好好收藏起来。”

徐明浩突然觉得不好意思，“不是我特意收藏，是别人给我的。”

女生看了一眼花，然后又看向徐明浩。她的微笑有些耐人寻味，虽然她的眼神里没有任何冒犯的意味，但是徐明浩还是不自在地问道：“怎么了？”

女生的笑容渐渐扩大，“你知道它的花语是什么吗？”

没等徐明浩回答，她又接着说：“是真心、喜悦，还有……等你回来。”

徐明浩握着书签的手指稍稍用力。他想起文俊辉那句玩笑般的“这是我的心意”，突然觉得触动，一时间说不出话来。

“很好看吧，夏天来的话就能看到整片花田呢，到时一定更加漂亮。”

徐明浩心里一动，“那你知道姬金鱼草的花语是什么吗？”

耳边有火车行驶时轰隆隆的响声，车厢在轻微摇晃，对面那位女生却不受影响，靠在座椅上睡得很安稳。徐明浩托着脸颊，转头去看飞速掠过的风景，不过是平凡的田野风景，他的嘴角却有隐不住的笑意。

明明冬天的寒意还没有完全褪去，可是心口却散发着暖暖的热源，透过血管蔓延到四肢百骸。

也许是春天要来了吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 姬金鱼草花语：请察觉我的爱意
> 
> P.S. 网上关于花语的资料有太多来源，根据不同国家也有不同的意思，这里仅供参考。


End file.
